When Heroes Unite
by Alex.and.Tanu
Summary: Percy and his crew meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Will they be able to cooperate to save the world from the clutches of Gaea and Voldemort, or will they kill each other before they achieve their goal. Tanu.


**Hey ya'll! This is **_**Tanu**_**, and yeah... So this is my first fanfic so don't expect much out of this. Please leave a review! Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns PJO and HoO, Aunt Joanne owns HP, and I sadly own nothing.**

* * *

_Percy P.O.V._

It was a normal day, until Chiron called me to meet him at the Big House. My day started like this.

8:00 A.M. - Wake up, take a shower, and get dressed.

9:00 A.M. - Breakfast.

10:00 A.M. - Greek lessons from Annabeth.

10:30 A.M. - Teach sword fighting.

11:00 A.M. - Prank people with Travis and Connor.

11:45 A.M. - Make Clarisse mad.

12:00 P.M. - Lunch.

Right after lunch, Chiron asked for Annabeth, Will, Nico, Thalia, and myslelf. I met up with Annabeth and we raced each other to the Big House. Annabeth, as always, won. Right when we walked in, we saw Thalia smirking, Nico wolf-whistling, Will smiling, and three other kids I had never seen before.

One looked a lot like me; black hair, green eyes, glasses, and this really interesting scar on his forehead that was suspiciously shaped like lightning. I looked over and saw Thalia looking at his scar, smiling. Of corse, his scar just _had _to be shaped like her father's element. There was another guy; he had red hair freckles. The last one was a girl; she had brown bushy hair and a gleam in her eyes- one of curiosity, confidence, and interest, just like Annabeth.

* * *

_Harry P.O.V._

How did I even end up here? Oh yeah, I decided to be brave and Apparate at some random place. I studied the horse-man and tried to decide if he was a Death Eater or not. Thankfully, he didn't have the mark. _Finally_ no random people who want to kill us! (Long story.)

Anyways, while the horse-man, whose name was Chiron, was explaining things to us, three people burst in.

One was a girl; she had electric blue eyes, spiky black hair, a small silver crown, a bow and arrow in her hands, and a bracelet firmly clasped around her wrist. There were two guys. One had brown-black eyes, black hair, a skull ring on his finger, a black sword strapped to his side, and a skull t-shirt poking out from under her aviator jacket. The other had sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, and he was probably a doctor, judging by the fact that he had a stethoscope around his neck.

Two more people burst in. One was a girl with startling, calculating gray eyes, blond hair, and her hand was inching towards her dagger, which was strapped to her side. The other was a guy who looked a lot like me. He had caring, compassionate, loving, trusting, sea-green eyes, in short, he had _incredible_ eyes, **(**_**Alex**_** here, is it just me or do I smell a bromance?)** he had jet-black hair, and his hand was wandering towards his pocket for some odd reason.

* * *

_Percy P.O.V._

I wearily studied the trio. I stared expectantly at Chiron. He sighed and beckoned me over. Once Annie, Chiron, and I were out of sight he started explaining. He said something about... uhh some dude named dumble-something... and uhh wizards? Volde-what? Okay, that's it. I'm super confused right now.

I glanced over at Annie and she had her serious thinking face on. It was cute... wait a second, cute? Whoa, just whoa. Well, anyways Chiron _finally_ finished talking, it felt like a millennia! We were heading back to the Big House, just to be met halfway by the three supposedly 'Wizards'.

Oh yeah, that's right. I actually _did_ pay attention. For once... Anyways, apparently they had to help us defeat Gaea after we helped them defeat Volde-what's-his-face. I totally didn't get that all from Annie, why would you think that?

So Chiron thought it would be a good idea to play a game in order to help all of us bond. Then, Thals, Nikki, and Will, (Huh, I need a nickname for him too...) came running. They tried to warn us about the trio coming, but immediately shut up when they saw them, and my double deluxe I-will-kill-you-later glare. Yup, it's that scary... Then, Death Breath suddenly yelled "Truth or dare!"

* * *

**Okay... so that's it so far... so please review ya'll! I'm not sure if I should continue or not though. Oh, and Alex, BA-BOSH! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? Just kidding... but seriously.**

* * *

** Hullo, Alex here, your probably wondering why I'm here in Tanu's story. WELL I HAD TO TYPE THAT ALL OUT FROM HER PHONE ONTO MY LAPTOP AND UPLOAD IT SO I DESERVE SOMETHING! Oh, and the bromance comment... I was just saying that because of what Harry said about Percy's eyes. I haven't sen any of the other chapters, I'm in the same position as you guys.**


End file.
